


Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

by Lilbug121



Series: Floyd/Janice/Zoot 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of a 30 day OTP challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

One of Zoot's greatest non-musical skills is his ability to fall asleep just about anywhere. They've even found him asleep standing up a few times. However, one couldn't always be sure he even was sleeping, because even in his waking state he tends to be quiet and calm. As it was, he lay stretched out on the couch; his hat was pulled down, and to most this would be a sure indication he was asleep. Those who knew him better would still not be sure, however, knowing his general dislike of bright lights leads him to do this often whether he was sleeping or not. There was really only one way to tell.

Floyd nudged his side. "You awake?"

"No" he answered, but he sat up to make room anyway, smiling. Floyd sat cross-legged besides him, and Zoot took the opportunity to rest his head on Floyd's lap before returning his hat to its previous position.

"Could've fooled me" Floyd laughed.

"I can do a lot in my sleep" Zoot joked back, grinning.

"Bet you couldn't play in your sleep though."

"Probably could, but I wouldn't want to."

"Too much fun to miss?" Zoot nodded.

"Yeah. Besides, no one can sleep through Animal's drumming, even me" Floyd laughed. Zoot has slept soundly through everything from bullhorns to canon fire, as well as just about every other chaotic background noise that comes with the rest of The Muppets. But he was right; even Zoot couldn't sleep through an Animal drum solo.

It didn't take long for Zoot to actually fall asleep with Floyd absently running his fingers through his hair the way he was. It was a repetitive and comforting action for both of them, owing to just how often Janice and Floyd found themselves in this situation. Becoming a temporary pillow, it appeared, was a bit of an occupational hazard that comes with dating Zoot.

Of course, neither of them minded.


End file.
